


A Little Pick-Me-Up

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentions of pink floyd i guess??, Phase Two (Gorillaz), non-abusive 2doc is the only 2doc i condone, oneshot in which murdoc isn't a total dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murdoc wasn't supposed to go out drinking that night- Russel's orders.Apparently Russel's words weren't as crystal-clear as the Satanist had promised.





	

Murdoc Niccals was every type of drunk imaginable. He was the man at the end of the bar who had downed one too many, spouting nonsense and babbling incoherently to himself. He was the angry drunk, quick to snap at even the slightest annoyance. He was spiller of secrets, the loud mouth, the sad-sap. Mostly, though, when Murdoc Niccals drank, he was the clumsiest man anyone had ever seen. 2D quickly discovered this as he led the Satanist through the dimly lit, empty halls of Kong.

"You weren't s'posed t' go out tonight," the singer whispered shrilly as they walked, and it was true. Russel had made Murdoc swear off drinking for the night, as they had planned to record part of Demon Days the next morning.

"I don't want you wanderin' around half-dead like some goddamn zombie tomorrow," Russel told him firmly, eyes narrowed into slits, hulking arms folded across his chest in an "I-mean-business" manner. "We clear?"

Murdoc had ignored the question, staring rather uninterestedly at the floor as he chewed at a hangnail. "Y'know, Russ, it's rather _impossible_ to be _half-_ dead when you can't die in the first place, wouldn't you agree?" He laughed at his own joke, smile widening around his fingernail.

Russel grunted angrily and 2D watched, drumming his fingers anxiously, as the drummer grabbed Murdoc by his throat and shoved him against the wall.

"I _said,"_ Russel ground out, stormy eyes narrowed into slits, "are we _clear?"_

"Crystal," Murdoc had choked in reply, sneering facetiously.

Apparently, Russel's words weren't as crystal clear as the Satanist had promised.

"Ha!" Murdoc laughed as he stumbled drunkenly through the darkness. "Y'think I give a flying _ffffuck_ what Russ says? That beached _whale_ ain't the boss of me!"

2D winced at the word "whale," staring after Murdoc as he started to turn a corner. "Watch out f' tha' table there, Muds," he warned, grabbing Murdoc's wrist to gently steer him away from the small decorative table that stood against the wall. Murdoc responded rashly, violently tugging himself from 2D's grip.

"Don't you tell me wha' ta do, ya sssssodding piece 'a shit," he spat, lifting his arm to smack the blue-haired male. 2D yelped and ducked, and Murdoc's hand collided with the vase of flowers that sat atop the table instead. 

The flowers went flying; the vase was no longer intact.

"Wha- look wha' you did!" Murdoc shouted, eyes darting from 2D to the mess he'd made. "Tha' was my favorite vase, y'know, and now it's-" he hiccuped- "now it's broken."

"Shhh. 'S okay, mate. I'll buy you anuvah one." Silently, 2D bent down and began picking up the bits of broken glass. If he didn't, no one would, and then someone would end up stepping on them- most likely himself. 

"No, you don't understand." Murdoc sounded like a woman in mourning as he watched 2D at work. He sniveled, noisily sucking in snot and swallowing. "Tha'... it was m' favorite... vase," he repeated loudly, frowning.

"Murdoc, ya gotta be _quiet, _" 2D said patiently, grabbing the bruised and wilted orchids from the floor as he stood. "You're gonna wake th' others."__

____

"Nuts to the others; I'll be as loud as I want!" the Satanist snapped, voice suddenly rising in volume. "I'll wake the dead if I damn well please! I swear if you tell me wot t' do one more bloody time I'll-"

____

In a panicked rush, 2D brought his lips to Murdoc's to silence him. The words died in the bassist's throat at the feeling of lips capturing his own. His eyes widened as his mind struggled to process what was happening, but before he could respond, 2D pulled away, wiping his lips on his sleeve. 

____

"Right, then." The singer smiled anxiously, running a hand through his hair. "Fink tha' sobered yew up a bit, yeah? Let's get you to your Winnie."

____

They walked on in silence, Murdoc trailing behind by a few steps. His eyes were trained on 2D's lanky form with every step the younger male took. The kiss had left him dazed, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of 2D's lips against his. It hadn't been rough and forceful, the way Murdoc kissed most of his birds- a swordfight without swords that left both parties with swollen lips and bloodied teeth. Rather, 2D's mouth had gently greeted his- a shy hello, a darting of eyes across a crowded room and a wave- that and nothing more.

It had been an awfully long time since someone had kissed him like that. Or at _all,_ for that matter. In truth, Murdoc couldn't even _remember_ the last time he had shagged a bird. He stopped in the middle of the corridor. _One month? Two?_ He shook his head and continued walking.

____

_'s been an awfully long while._

____

"You're not gonna feel too good come morning, mate." 2D's barely-there voice jarred Murdoc from his thoughts, and he snarled agitatedly.

____

"An' _you're_ not gonna feel too good with my fist 'alfway down your windpipe, now stop nagging me!" 2D swallowed as Murdoc grabbed him by his shirt collar. He stammered out an apology and breathed a sigh of relief when the bassist released him with a satisfied smirk.

____

"I'll be fine tomorrow," Murdoc continued dismissively. He chuckled to himself, eying 2D as if he had a dirty secret. His steps became lighter as he spun around and said in a sing-song voice, "I've got somethin' that'll fix me up _rrreal_ good, mhm. Yeah... yeah, a little pick-me-up, so to speak. I'll be... fffresh as daisies come mornin'."

____

_Prob'ly drugs or somefin' like that,_ 2D thought ruefully.

____

They reached the garage. "You should sleep easy t'night, I fink," 2D told him, stopping when they reached Murdoc's Winnebago. He smiled softly at the Satanist before turning to leave. "I fink I'll do the same m'self. Holler if y' need anyfing, mate."

____

"No-!" hollered Murdoc. The word came out a little too loud- a little too _needy_. 2D turned around and stared at him, puzzled.

____

"I mean," Murdoc began again, slower this time, "what's your rush?"

____

"Rush?" 2D paused, peering at his wristwatch through the darkness. "Mudz, it's 2 in the AM."

____

"We've got time enough." The green-skinned male wobbled up the steps and pushed the door to open. "Take yer coat off an' stay awhile, Dents."

____

The singer followed without further protest and closed the door behind him. The inside of Murdoc's Winnebago smelled of strong cologne and pine tree-shaped air fresheners. 2D gagged at the scent, pulling the neck of his shirt above his nose to block the stench. "D'ya want me t' bunk 'ere for th' night, Mudz?" he choked out.

____

Murdoc ignored his question. Instead, he began tugging his shirt off, muttering under his breath about how hot it was. "Put a record on."

____

"O-okay." 2D walked over to a shelf and began rifling through the bassist's collection. "Anyfing you 'ad in mind?"

____

"Nothin' too loud. I've got a screaming headache." Nodding, 2D plucked out Pink Floyd's _Dark Side Of The Moon_ and placed it on the record.

____

Murdoc grimaced as the first track began, the telltale hodgepodge of drunken laughter and insane shrieking giving the album away. He glanced up at 2D quizzically. " _This_ album?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

____

"I fink it's pretty good," the singer replied with a shrug. "If you want me t' change it, I will."

____

The Satanist shook his head. "No, no. I like it fine, jus' thought you'd play something else, is all- some weird hippie shit or wotever the hell you're into." He strolled over to his bed and flopped onto it face-first. "Keep it on, we'll play it through," he added, his voice muffled by the linens, "y'can't jus' start an album like this an' then stop partway through. It'd be a crime."

____

2D chuckled to himself. "Funny, you don' normally seem to mind breakin' th' law."

____

Murdoc lifted his head from the filthy sheets. "Watch it there, Tuss," he warned, then, as if keeping his head up required too much strength, he lowered it abruptly, wincing as a burst of pain flashed through his skull. 

____

"You okay, Mudz?" The bed creaked, and Murdoc tensed as he felt a hand brush the nape of his neck. Something else jolted through him this time, though it wasn't pain. It was some form of electricity that shot straight down his spine and left his skin tingling. He slapped 2D's hand away and sat up to glare at him.

____

" _Fine,_ " he ground out, emotions and alcohol hazing his brain, "'M fine, faceache. No need to get touchy." 

____

2D frowned. "S-sorry, I guess."

____

Murdoc stared at the younger male for a moment, just long enough to make 2D squirm with discomfort. The satanist snorted with satisfaction and laid back down, this time facing the ceiling.

____

Silence had enveloped the room, save for the faint crackle of the record player. 2D drew his knees to his chest and stared at a single photograph that hung on the Winnie's interior. It was one of the first pictures they had ever taken together as a band: Russel stood in the back, with young Noodle hoisted on his shoulders. The two were both flashing peace signs. Murdoc stood in the center, arm wrapped around 2D's lithe figure as the two grinned like maniacs. There were no undead gorillas trying to assault them, no ghost rappers trying to ruin their day- everything had gone perfectly. It was one of 2D's happiest memories.

____

Although, upon closer inspection, 2D noted that his eyes had been X'd out in the picture.

2D scratched under the collar of his shirt and awkwardly looked away. His eyes found Murdoc, who was lazily threading his long, bony fingers through his greasy locks, staring absently into the distance. At some point his eyes slipped closed and he began nodding his head to the music that filled the Winnebago.

____

"I remember the first time I heard this song," Murdoc spoke. 2D shook himself from his daze and listened hard. Lilting piano notes floated back to him, preceding a wiry male voice:

____

_"And I am not frightened of dying- anytime will do; I don't mind."_

____

"Ah, yes," Murdoc continued, _"The Grrreat Gig In The Sky._ Lovely song, I think."

____

"Yeh." 2D nodded in agreement. "One of m' favorites, I'd say."

____

"Yeah?" The bassist cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

____

2D thought. "Makes me feel strong, I fink," he mused. "Tha' bit about not bein' scared of death... it makes me feel like I could be on the edge of nofingness or somefink an' still turn out fine. 'S a really powerful song, even though they're ain't no real lyrics to it." He paused, eyes flitting to Murdoc. "I want our music to make people feel like tha', y'know?"

____

"Hm." Murdoc let this sink in. When he had first started making music it was all a "get rich quick" scheme- not that he didn't enjoy playing bass, he loved it, but money was the most important thing in his eyes. When he founded Gorillaz, however, things were different. 2D sang about everything and nothing at all, whether there was money in it for him or not. He brought them all together as a sort of dysfunctional family.

Somehow, 2D had the ability to give everything a little more meaning. Life, music- the singer managed to make it all a bit sweeter.

____

It was then that another bolt of pain crashed through Murdoc's skull. He groaned loudly, clutching his head. Sweet Satan, it even hurt to _think._

____

_Then don't think,_ his brain told him, and he blinked as 2D flashed him a gap-toothed smile and went to stand. 

____

"Let's get you somefin' to take tha' headache away, yeah?" 2D began scanning Murdoc's dresser for medicine. "Y'said you 'ad a pick-me-up around 'ere?" he asked. "'ope y'weren't talkin' 'bout drugs, mate, cos that'll only make fings worse-"

____

"Stu."

____

2D stopped, turning slowly to stare at Murdoc. The Satanist's eyes- still glazed over from intoxication- were locked onto his. It was suddenly a little harder to breathe, 2D noted, what with his tongue turning to lead in his mouth. Murdoc's eyes drifted upward, focusing on the many worn and beat-up parts of the Winnebago as if they were the most interesting things he had ever seen. 2D cleared his throat and attempted to speak when Murdoc's eyes snapped back to his, and he spoke for him:

____

"Stu," he repeated, "come 'ere."

____

2D's feet moved on their own, and before he could react, Murdoc grabbed his wrist and yanked him onto the bed. The singer let out a yelp as he collapsed on top of Murdoc.

____

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" Murdoc demanded, shaking poor 2D like a rag doll. Fuck subtlety; Murdoc needed an answer, and he'd be damned if he had to wait around to get one. "Huh?" he questioned. "Thought it'd be funny? You like fucking with my emotions, issat it?"

____

2D shot up, hands raised in defense as he shook his head furiously. "I-I didn't mean nofin' by it, Mu'doc, honest!" he sputtered out. "I was jus' tryin' t' get ya t' be quiet, 's all, an'-"

____

"So you wouldn't do it again?"

____

"I-" 2D stopped himself. He couldn't say no, couldn't lie to Murdoc's face no matter how drunk he was. Of course he'd kiss him again. There was no doubt in his mind. "I-I mean, we're best mates, you 'n I, an' I s'pose-"

____

"Tuss."

____

"M-Murdoc?" 2D squeaked out, staring down at the bassist with wide eyes.

____

Murdoc sneered, reaching up to caress the singer's face. He wove his fingers through the azure locks, relishing in the way 2D shuddered slightly and leaned into his touch.

____

"Murdoc," 2D repeated, his voice mimicking his body's tremble.

____

What seemed like an eternity of silent torment passed. Finally, Murdoc lifted his head, a devious grin plastered on his face. "Shut up," he murmured in reply before pressing his lips to the singer's.

____

It was a clumsy move, performed in drunken haste as Murdoc gripped 2D's hair and kissed him with fervor. Chapped, dry lips moved slowly against cool, full ones. 2D was hesitant; his heart hammered in his chest as Murdoc leaned in to taste him, to capture his lips again and again. A voice was nagging him from the back of his mind, telling him this was wrong, that Murdoc was drunk off his ass and would never act like this while sober. And so, rather reluctantly, 2D pulled away and sat up.

____

"What- you stopped," Murdoc stated rather intelligently, furrowing his brow and staring up at the singer through half-lidded eyes. 

____

2D rubbed the back of his neck. "See," he began, "you're incred'bly drunk right now, is th' thing..."

____

"Mhm?"

____

"I don' want us to do anyfing you'll regret, y'know?" 

____

"What's there to regret?"

____

2D reddened. "I jus'... you don' really wanna kiss _me,_ do yeh?" He shifted uncomfortably. "You're always beatin' me up 'n shovin' me around, y'know... doesn't seem like th' kinda thing you do when you like someone."

____

Murdoc's eyes, though clouded with the effects of alcohol, softened at the singer's words. "'M sorry." He mumbled as though his tongue was too big for his mouth (which, in truth, it probably was). "Guess 'm afraid, 's all. Which, 'at's no excuse, y'know, but I've taken shit like that all my life, so I s'pose it's second nature to me now."

____

_"I never said I_ was _frightened of dying,"_ murmured a soft female voice from the record player as the song slowly began to fade out. 

"What're you scared of?" 2D asked Murdoc softly, lifting himself off of the bassist and into a sitting position. 

____

Murdoc shrugged. "Of you," he answered, then added, "of myself- how I feel when I'm around you. Y'know what people do when they're scared, Tuss? They hide. Guess some people have different methods of hiding than others, y'know. My so-called _family_ were experts at hiding. My father, that two-faced sonuvabitch, he hid behind 'is lies. He built a wall of 'em so no one would see what a bastard he really was. I hid by abusin' you, I guess. I thought... thought if I hid behind punches an' all that that any emotion I had would wither away an' die on th' spot." He chuckled absently. "'Course, I was wrong. Y' kissed me earlier tonight, an' any wall I had spent building up 'round myself came crrrashing down. 

____

"Don't think I don' care about you, dullard," Murdoc continued. He spoke slowly, making sure each thought sounded as good out loud as it did in his head. "Bein' around you... it's th' closest I'll ever get t' bein' in heaven."

____

2D's eyes widened slowly, lighting up like shining onyx. "Y'really mean tha'?" he asked, fighting back his giddiness. "Y' actually care about me?" 

____

"'Course I do."

____

The singer broke into a huge grin and flung himself into the bassist, wrapping his arms tightly around him. And when Murdoc actually hugged him back, 2D felt his heart soar. "'M so happy," he whispered. "Happier than you can imagine."

____

"Yeah, yeah," Murdoc dismissed as he pulled away. "But don' let it go t' yer hea-"

____

In a matter of seconds he was pressed into the mattress. 2D loomed over him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He straddled Murdoc with ease before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Too late," he said in sing-song voice.

____

"Christ," Murdoc uttered under his breath. "Haven't even taken me to dinner yet and already yer comin' on to me." A sleazy grin crept onto his face. "An' Tuss, darling boy, what about recording the _album_ tomorrow? I wasn't s'posed to be up and about this late, was I?"

____

"Well." 2D mimicked Murdoc's smile in a way that made the bassist practically swallow his tongue. "I'll jus' have t' teach ya a lesson, now won't I?"

____

More often than not, Murdoc Niccals was painfully hungover, complete with a screaming headache and the works. But 2D was always hanging around- Stuart, his little pick-me-up- and that made things just a bit more tolerable.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of these dorks for almost three years, and this oneshot had been sitting around collecting dust for a few months now. Thought it'd be fun to fix up and publish to celebrate the new album :). Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
